nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Black Market
Can Sam be disarmed? Ih fek 19:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) yep, I tested it in wizmode. You can disarm him and steal Thiefbane with a bullwhip. Also, he seems to be stone resistant. Maybe the article should mention it. The Assistants From a source dive I had done earlier, I noticed that Sam calls for his assistants by making every named, non-tame monster on the level angry. Normally this will refer to exactly his assistants, as they all start out with names and it'd be unusual for the player to Call a randomly generated peaceful monster. In my current game, I was able to remove the name from the balrog by calling him " ". I can't readily test this next step myself since I've already angered Sam, but this should mean that it is possible to stop his assistants from assisting Sam by simply Calling all of them (or at least the dangerous ones) " ". Could someone verify this? As a minor addition, demon gating works as another possible source of pets for credit cloning. -- Qazmlpok 01:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I went and tested this. They all still get angry, even if you go and name them all " ". In addition, One-Eyed Sam and his assistants will all get angry if you attack a peaceful monster that is currently or was ever named (at least on his level, but since it's impossible to bring in pets from elsewhere, this is moot). Perhaps the game remembers monsters that have ever been named as having a name, even if you rename them " "? I don't have time to do the source diving now, but that seems plausible. But yes, renaming his assistants doesn't seem to affect their status as his assistants, and effectively, naming any peaceful monster, even once, turns it into an assistant. -Ion frigate 04:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Obtaining pets So, what are all of the ways that you can get a pet inside the black market? These should all work: *Demon gating *hatching eggs. It wouldn't be worth it, but hatching several deep dragons and growing to max level will attack Sam and possibly win if you get enough of them *Taming domestic animals through food *Using conflict to stone a pet, carrying it through the portal, and casting stone to flesh *Prayer as lawful (won't help credit clone, but an archon or better will attack sam) I haven't tested the last two, but I imagine they would work. Are there any other methods? Also, I've noticed that it is possible to branch port into the market using the Eye. What happens then if you have a pet with you? And could it be used to get the pet out of the shop again? I'm hoping to someday pull off a pacifist in SLASH'EM, and I'd much prefer completely obtaining Sam's wares over credit cloning to get what I need. -- Qazmlpok 16:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I just tested the last two in wizard mode, and they do in fact work. Of course, some monsters may be too heavy to lift their statues, but a character with full carrying capacity can just barely lift a statue of a Solar. Also, applying figurines works fine too, although it is of course subject to the 20% failure rate as always. As for getting pets into the Black Market, it seems impossible to do directly; even with the Eye of Aethiopica, you just get told " can't follow you into the Black Market." As for getting back out, the Eye doesn't even work there, and pets can't follow you through the portal. The stoning/conflict method you suggested would seem to be the only way to get a pet out of the Black Market. You wouldn't even need the conflict actually, since you could just stone it yourself, take the statue outside the Market, and stone-to-flesh and retame it there. -Ion frigate 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: The Eye works in the hallway outside the store. Retaming a pet can be a real problem if the pet's level is high enough to grant it 100% effective magic resistance. Tjr 14:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: I assume the Eye still won't allow pets to follow if used outside of the store itself though? Also, another source: Invoking the hand of vecna, storm whistle, or the candle of eternal flame. All of those should be able to create tame pets as well. The hand additionally has a ~10% chance of creating a random V, so a high level character might be able to summon a vampire mage that would attack Sam and drain his levels. -- Qazmlpok 17:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Theft attacks Just tried (and failed; RIP) to use a Nymph's theft attack on Sam. Since Sam is wearing body armor, a successful theft attack should give you his entire inventory - notably his "oLS, and I believe that this would be the only possible way to get this item. This would also deprive him of magic resistance and the deadly thiefbane, making it possible to then polymorph&stone him, avoiding Murder, simply death ray him, or whatever else. My plan was to drink a potion of invulnerability, hit him with a potion of paralysis, self-poly into a quickling, and repeatedly attack him until I hit paydirt. The plan failed primarily due to not having a potion of invulnerability and not being lucky enough to hit him. His high AC is a problem, both in landing the paralysis and then the theft attack (especially as all monsters with theft attacks are fairly low level, and your level isn't considered at all in to-hit when polymorphed). But is it feasible to land a single theft attack on him with max luck and dex? And is all of this setup and risk worth trying to get the "oLS and avoid murder? -- Qazmlpok 16:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC)